Truly Sinful
by LavenderLiteratureFreak16
Summary: If you have read truly sinful by LavenderLiteraturequeen16 it is the same story i just had to switch my account because of password trouble
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I changed accounts my previous name was LavenderLiteratureQueen16 but I lost my password and could not enter my account so I had to create an entire new account.

Truly sinful

I do not own these characters

Chapter 1: una guerra entre mi cabeza y mi Corazon; Battle Between my head and my heart

Every day I watch these filthy, worthless humans dance in my club. They say we as vampires are repugnant and callous. While they cheat on each other and participate in things like incest, and let their emotions rule their lives. I don't think I feel emotions any more not since my family was ripped away from me. Their lives taken away from them like they were mediocre like they were nothing compared to the execrable soul who took them away from me. A Soul haha it's a funny thing they say everyone has one but mine was taken they day I lost my family. As I return my attention away from my thoughts a familiar song came on. It was one of the few I didn't hate.

I complicated our lives

By falling in love with him

I complicated our lives

Now I'm losing my only friend

I don't know why, I had to try

Living my life on the other side

Now I'm so confused

I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me, She loves me not

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me...

I started blurring the lines

Because I didn't care

I started crossing the line

Cause you were never there

No where to turn,

No one to help,

It's almost like I don't even know myself

Now I have to choose

I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me, She loves me not

He loves me, He loves me not

She loves me, she loves me

"Eric, oh Eric Vieni a giocare con me per favore" (come play with me please) I heard Alba say.

"Non ora Alba Sono occupato" (not now Alba I'm Busy) I Lied teasing her so she'd beg.

"Per favore ho tempo per avere le Tue braccia forti intorno a me" (Please i long to have your strong arms around me) Alba replied.

I grinned at her beautiful face, eyeing every part of her slim and sexy body. I stood from my chair grabbed her and gently placed a kiss on it before putting my hand on the small of her back and leading her down to my basement. We walked down the hallway stealing glances at each other now and then. Once in the basement I locked the door behind me Pam had a key if she needed me or wanted to join us. I lead Alba to the chains quickly ripping of every article of clothing that hid her magnificent body from me. As I tied her arms in the shackles she began to let out slow purring sounds. When I was finished I began to pull of my clothes, saving my pants for last that that held back my 13 inch hard penis.

I quickly walked towards Alba and without hesitating I shoved myself into her. Starting out slow I began a slow and steady pace but I quickly thrust faster and I became a lot more aggressive as growls escaped my throat.

"Ah ah ah Eric mio Eric ah ah ah oh mio dio sei meravigliosa"( ah ah ah Eric my Eric ah ah ah oh my goodness you are wonderful) Alba screamed in a high voice

I barely heard her as every muscle in my body clenched. I thrust quicker and harder in her tight pussy with every few seconds. Alba came about three times screaming louder and louder out of passion each time. I grinned evilly at her body and clenched my muscles again as her walls closed in on my penis. I growled as I pulled out of her to undo her chains and ben her over a table in the corner to take her from behind. This time I was a lot more vicious pulling her back with each thrust. I let out a roar of passion with my last thrust and came inside.

"well Eric now that your done may I have my turn with Alba" Pam asked from the stairs eyeing Alba with lust.

"Do with her what you want Pam I business with Sookie Steakhouse that needs taken care of" I replied.

As I put on my clothes I began to think of Sookie. Her beautiful hair her ,young vulnerable body, her red succulent lips, and her beautiful blue eyes that lit up when she was angry. I felt my dead heart swell but then I stopped. What was wrong with me I hated humans I couldn't love one. Could I…..


	2. Chapter 2: Besvara Hennes samtal: Answer

Chapter 2: Besvara Hennes samtal: Answering her call

I shook my head as I walked out of Fangtasia. How could I be in love with Sookie? She is human, I am Vampire. Of course she is supposedly in love with Bill Compton. I scowled as thoughts of her in his arms filled my head of her moaning to my touch. It made me sick. Bill was nowhere near good enough for Sookie. Bill was a Bigger smärta i min röv (pain in my ass) than the whores that worked for me or hung around the club. But I had never cared about what they did until recently. What was becoming of me was I turning into a vampire who showed compassion towards humans or cared what they did. As I climbed into my sleek black Camero I grinned as listened to Pam and Alba enjoy themselves. I turned on the radio not wanting to sit in silence which would probably cause my mind to drift to unwanted thoughts. I switched from station to station hating song after song. I was finally able settle on a song by a group called Tatu. I tapped my foot to the lyrics of the song. Being drawn deeper into the lyrics of the song.

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head

Running through my head

(Running through my head)

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head

(Running through my head)

This is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

Nobody else so we can be free

I shut off the engine and walked up the steps to Sookie's Home and knocked on the door. Sookie opened the door on the third knock. She said something but I wasn't paying attention I was to focused on what she was wearing. She had on a spaghetti strap green shirt that complimented her curves and also her medium sized breast.

"Eric won't you please come in" she said almost as if she was pleased to see me.

"Why of course Sookie thank you very much" I replied staring into her eyes.

"I a little surprised you came Eric I thought you despised humans" she said

"Oh I do but I would never pass up a chance to spend some quality time with my favorite Human" I replied seductively.

She blinked her eyes but quickly switched her from her awed expression back to her poker face

" I need to know what you know about the faerie's" she said biting her lip and picking up a pen and paper.

"Why" I asked curiously as I searched her face for clues?

"I'm j-just c-curious". She nervously stuttered

"Well word word fairy originates from Middle English faierie also fayerye, feirie, fairie, a direct borrowing from Old French faerie Modern French féerie meaning the land, realm, or characteristic activity like enchantments of the legendary people of folklore and romance called faie or fee Modern French fée. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or angels. Folklorists have proposed that their actual origin lies in a conquered race living in hiding, or in religious beliefs that lost currency with the advent of Christianity. These explanations are not necessarily incompatible, and they may be traceable to multiple sources.

Much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice, by such means as cold iron. Iron is like poison to fairies, and they will not go near it or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by ostracism locations known to be theirs. In a specific, folklore defines how to prevent the fairies from pilfering babies and substituting changelings, and kidnapping elder people as well. Many folktales are told of fairies, and they appear as characters in stories from medieval tales of chivalry, to Victorian fairy tales, and up to the present day in modern literature. In his manuscript, The Secret Commonwealth of Elves, Fauns and Fairies, Reverend Robert Kirk, minister of the Parish of Aberfoyle, Stirling, Scotland, wrote in 1691: These Siths or Fairies they call Sleagh Maith or the Good People...are said to be of middle nature between Man and Angel, as were Daemons thought to be of old; of intelligent fluidous Spirits, and light changeable bodies like those called Astral somewhat of the nature of a condensed cloud, and best seen in twilight. These bodies are so pliable through the sublety of Spirits that agitate them, which they can make them appear or disappear at pleasure" I answered still curios.

"Thank you so much Eric, if there is anything I can do to repay for this favor don't hesitate to ask"she said smiling at me kindly.

"Well, since Bill is out of the picture….." I said motioning to her gorgeous body

"That is out of the question and you know it Eric" She spat

"Well you can't blame for at least making an effort, im nothing if not hopeful. I said

I stood up and walked to the door turning to her before I left to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. When I pulled back her cheeks were sexy shade of scarlet. I chuckled and ran my hand through my short blonde hair. Then I turned and walked back to my car.

~2 hours later~

I can still feel the softness of her cheek and see the beautiful shade of scarlet across her face. I wonder if that extends to the rest of her body. I wonder why she wanted to know so much about Faerie's. She usually only calls upon me when Bill needs Help. But today she caught me off guard what could she possibly want with Faerie's?


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in my thoughts: Förlorad

Chapter 3: Lost in my thoughts: Förlorad i mina tankar

"Do I bore you Mr. Eric?" Madeline said in her thick French accent

"No, keep going your doing very well sweet Madeline" I said giving her a seductive smile.

She blushed and ran her hands down her curves before swinging back around the pole. As Madeline danced for me her body began to change. Her short red hair began to grow and turn a light blond. Her large breast (probably fake) shrunk (not that I minded) to a medium perky size. Her tan skin turned a lighter shade. As her face turned up and I looked into her eyes I saw that instead of green they were light baby blue. As she continued to dance one name escaped the chambers of my throat.

"Sookie" I whispered

"Did you say something Mr. Eric?" Madeline said as she looked at me curiously

"Um no. that will be all Madeline you are dismissed "I said looking away from her, silently scolding myself for thinking so much about a human.

"Why dear Eric have you become bored with Madeline? I guess Ill just have to take her of f your hands now wont I" Pam said with her voice layered with lust.

"Do with her what you wish Pam, I am not in the mood tonight" I said uninterested

"Inte på humör, är det något fel på dig Eric" (Not in the mood, is there something wrong with you Eric) Pam replied not hiding the suprise and supicision in her voice.

" Nej jag bara inte på humör det är allt" ( No, i am Just not in the mood that is all) i said as i rose from my cair and headed towards the door.

" Om du säger så (If you say so).Oh Madeline dear come here please" Pam purred walking towards the back.

As i walked out of Fangtasia and into my car my i found myself thinking about Sookie again. I had to stop this i had more important things to tend to at the momnent.

~45 Minutes Later~

I leaned against the tree. Waiting for my visitor to arrive. Surprisingly it wasnt just one person it was more than 20 men guarding 1 man. He was tall not as tall as me but tall. He had black hair and he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans with a chian attched to his pocket. His fingernails were painted black and his arm was covered in tattoos. I had heard things about him his name was Seamus (shay-mus) he had supposidly killed more than 15 men . 10 because they crossed him 4 because they were in his way and 1 just because.

I wasnt impressed.

" Glad you could make it Seamus, my name is Eric" i said giving him a challenging simle

"Nicetomeet you Eric, I hope you survive and show that you are worthy for my services" he said running his hands through his hair

Was he insane I could easily kill the children that stood before me, guarding him.

"Hahahahaha, Oh don't worry I will" I said chuckling as a cocky smile spread across my face.

They charged at me with weapons, thinking the would win, that I would fall. I was a Viking I never lost. Easily decapitated the first 8 using their chains against them. They next 10 were sloppy I easily ripped them to shreds as they tried effortlessly to stake me. I grabbed one of the last to forcing the other to stab him in the chest. He looked down at his fallen friend and then up at me. I grinned at him as his eyes flicked towards the knife on the ground. Before he could pick it up I had him by his throat dragging toward his leader who was staring at me with wide frightened eyes. When I was close enough I ripped the remaining man up splattering blood all over Seamus's face. I grabbed him by the throat bringing us face to face.

"I heard you can sniff out people of the Faye, Is that true" I said slowly

"Y-yes I c-can its true" he stuttered

"How long does that usually take?" I asked

"About 6 weeks maybe less if I work hard enough" He squeaked

"Well I guess you'll be working very hard, wont you? " I asked giving him a menacing look

"Y-Yes sir" he squeaked

"I need you to investigate a women form me, she lives in bon Temps" I said dropping him to the ground.

"N-name" He replied

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse" I answered


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams-Drömmar

Chapter 4: Dreams-Drömmar

Dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The content and purpose of dreams are not yet understood, though they have been a topic of speculation and interest throughout recorded history. The scientific study of dreams is known as oneirology.

When I was a child and id have nightmares i run to my mother and sleep with her. Sometimes shed sing to me until I fell asleep. As I walked through this dark Forest I noticed I was wet and cold. Then I Began to hear Sweet melodic violin music, as I followed the music through the twist and turns of the forest I began to feel colder and colder. I finally came to a stop at a waterfall; there was a tall man in the middle playing a violin. He looked up and smiled at me. He stopped playing his music and motioned for me to join him. I did

"Tycker du om min musik Eric?" (Do you like my music Eric?)He asked in a soft sing song voice

"Ja sin vackra" (Yes its Beautiful). I said looking around me.

"Vet du vad jag?" (Do you know what I am?) He asked continuing to play his music.

"Inga" (No) I said shaking my head

"Jag är en Näck" (I am a Näck)he said smiling evilly.

He returned to his music and looked away from me towards the other direction. I followed his gaze and I saw Sookie standing listening to the music. A soft but confused smile crept on my face, But it soon fell as I remembered the stories id heard about the Näck luring people to waterfalls and drowning them. I tried to run towards Sookie but for some reason I couldn't move from my spot. I struggled to move as she got closer to the water and jumped in. She immediately went under but did not come back up. 1 minute…2 minutes…3,4,5. How long could she stay under and leave me in agony. Then Her body came back up. Suddenly able to move I ran towards and pulled her body into my arms. But when I turned her over the person I was holding wasn't Sookie it was my mother.

"Min son" ( My son) she whispered.

"Mamma" I chocked out holding back my tears

Her eyes closed and her body quickly turned to bones. When I looked back up the the Näck had disappeared and my father stood in his place. Wearing the same thing he did they day he died.

"Dess ditt fel, Its all ditt fel. Du bör ha varit där för att skydda oss Erik. Var var du, varför werent dig där. Är det för att du hatade oss eller för att en smutsig röd leds hora är viktigare för dig än din egen familjen. du kommer att förlora henne precis som du förlorat oss precis som du förlorat oss. " (Its your fault, Its all your fault. You should have been there to protect us Eric. Where were you, why weren't you there. Is it because you hated us or because a dirty red headed whore is more important to you than your own family. You will lose her just like you lost us just like you lost us.)

""Jag är så ledsen pappa im så ledsen. Jag älskar dig så mycket"( Im sorry Father Im so Sorry)

I woke up with tears of blood streaming down my face. But instead of sad I felt Angry. I would not let what happened to my family happen to Sookie. I cared about her to much. But could she love me, Could anyone love me? After everything ive done did I even deserve to be loved? As climbed out of my coffin and wiped the streaks of blood of my face I couldn't help but picture my mother's face when I was holding her in my arms, before she turned into nothing. A weaker man would have broken down and cried, but I'm not weak im a survivor. I will find the man who took my family away from and I will protect Sookie from any harm. Even me. Maybe she could teach me how to Love again. Maybe even for me there is Hope. For love and Happiness I see you

I see you

Walking through a dream

I see you

My light in darkness breathing hope of new life

Now I live through you and you through me

Enchanting

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your life shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

I live through your love

You teach me how to see

All that's beautiful

My senses touch your word I never pictured

Now I give my hope to you

I surrender

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life

I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open

(and my spirit never free)

To the world that you have shown me

i_see_you_lyrics_leona_

But my eyes could not division

All the colours of love and of life ever more

Evermore

(I see me through your eyes)

I see me through your eyes

(Living through life flying high)

Flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

And live through your love

And live through your life

I see you

I see you


	5. Chapter 5 Smiling is her weapon: leende

Chapter 5 Smiling is her weapon: leende är hennes vapen

Seamus had a bad reputation; He was a liar, cheater, and completely pathetic. Luckily I didn't have to worry about him lying to me for even a complete idiot like him knew better than to cross me. I don't usually like associating with humans like Seamus but when it came to Sookie id probably do anything

"Få det tillsammans Eric" (Get it together Eric) I thought out loud

What is wrong with me, fretting like a school boy over a human female? Of course she wasn't just any human she was Sookie, id never seen a human more beautiful than she was. No woman could even come close to her beauty, her hair shined bright and beautiful and she had the most beautiful…. I stopped and snapped into reality, I couldn't be in love with a human, yet here I am on my way to associate with a lowlife like Seamus just so I can be closer to her. Seamus's house came into view as I made my way on to his street, I had to hand it to Seamus he had a nice house. As I climbed out the car I had to practically force myself not to think about sookie or her beautiful smile. It was the most agonizing thing id ever done and I got away with murder almost everyday. All traces of agony were replaced with a cocky grin as I rang Seamus's door bell I could sense his fear through the door. This was the only good part of working with humans; the fear that spread across their faces was almost comical.

"Wh-Who is it" Seamus sputtered

"Open the door Seamus, its time for judgment" I said slowly

Seamus opened the door and stood aside to let me inside his home. His house looked like it was designed by gothic vampire obsessed teenagers. His walls were painted black and covered with framed rock band posters. His carpet was shag and an ugly puke green color and it smelled like someone or something had died.

"I trust you worked hard and have the information I need" I said not looking at him.

"Y-ye-yes sir, I even had my brothers come in for a second opinion because I didn't w-want to d-d-disappoint you because I understand you are a very busy man and you have better things to do than to associate with me. Id like to apologize for threatening you when we first meet I had no idea who you were and I meant no disrespect, well I did but I apologize" he stuttered

"Just tell if the girl is a faerie" I said slightly irritated

"Yes she is I can smell it all over her, Sir. She's a beautiful girl I had to stop myself from going in there and putting the moves on her" he replied

The thought of him even being close to Sookie made me furiously jealous, if I didn't need him I would've broken his neck. How dare he even consider that he was good enough for her she was mine and he couldn't have her id swallow a mouthful of silver before I let someone like him touch her.

"Never speak about her that do you understand. If I catch you within 10 feet of her ill rip the heart of your chest do I make my self clear" I said angrily.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me, eyes wide like a child who'd gotten in trouble.

"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" I yelled when he didn't reply

"Yes sir I wasn't aware that she was…um im so sorry please don't kill me" he whimpered like a frightened child.

With that I turned on my heel and stormed out the door appalled at him and at myself. There I was again making a fool of myself over a human. I could I have anyone I wanted why was my mind plagued with thoughts of Sookie why was she last thing I thought went I went to bed at sunrise and the first thing when I when I woke at sunset. What about her was important to me was it her beautiful golden curls or her small petite body. I could take down a whole army of men and one woman was bringing me to my knees, I was a Viking for Christ's sake I was born to fight. I was no super man but I was beginning to feel like id found my kryptonite. She's just a mere human why did I feel like she controlled me, she had no guns or training or body guards. But that smile when those lips pulled up on her face she controlled me id do anything to make her smile. What's happening to me? How could a smile destroy me or decide my fate how could the only weapon she have be a smile? No I cant be I had to drive these thoughts away so I turned the station on my radio till I found the right song to drown out my thoughts

I Hate Everything About You"

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?


End file.
